Global enterprise networks tend to be large and expansive in scope, dispersed geographically across the globe and are designed to support a variety of services, such as voice, video, and data services. Each service has its own Quality of Service (QoS) and performance specifications, such as data delivery, latency and jitter requirements, which are generally guaranteed by Service Level Agreements (SLAs). Service providers who provide such networks for global enterprises have a challenging task to proactively manage these networks so that the SLAs will not be violated and negatively impact customer satisfaction, which may require financial payouts for failing to meet the requirements of the SLAs.